


Eliana And Oletta Have A Sleepy Scene

by LaDeeDa



Series: The Mansion [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Cat Ears, Collars, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Infantilism, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Little, Multiple Pairings, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Softcore Porn, Spanking, Submissive, Tails, Tickling, baby girl - Freeform, cgl, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Pairing: Eliana/Oletta/Aetos/SebastianA slow-paced and fluffy scene with light bondage and lots of cuddles, kisses and maybe a little spanking. The two dominants want to reward the girls for their good behaviour.Rated mature because of fetishes: this one shot does contain a mixture of pet-play and daddy/baby girl with two subs and two doms all playing together!~A 'The Mansion' One-Shot, they don't need to be read in order.'There was an opening at The Mansion. At least, that’s what they called it. Imagine the playboy mansion but with BDSM and instead of Hefner there’s five gorgeous men and one gorgeous woman, all rich and looking to defile you for fun. It was the stuff of dreams but they rarely had openings and were very picky about who they let be a 'bondage bunny', again, that’s just what they called them – they had no idea what they were really called. But every now and again the BDSM community would buzz with excitement that The Mansion dominants were going to take on another submissive...'





	Eliana And Oletta Have A Sleepy Scene

A package, wrapped in baby-pink tissue paper and tied with a white ribbon sat atop Oletta’s bed, it must have been dropped off by a member of the house-keeping team, but on behalf of who? She pulled the ribbon off gently to reveal a pile of pink lacy fabric, what looked like a pair of cup-warmers, a lace and ribbon decorated collar, one long, white fluffy cat tail with hooks at the top to attach to underwear, a pair of silk slippers and a set of white, faux-fur clip-on cat ears. As she separated the items, a small, rectangular piece of card revealed itself.

 

__Dearest Oletta,_ _

__

__I hope this gift finds you well, please make sure that you wear every item enclosed to our appointment this afternoon. Eliana has a matching set and will be taking part in our play._ _

__

__Meet me in playroom 3, together._ _

__

__Aetos x_ _

 

The thought of having a scene with a fellow sub was always more exciting for Oletta. From what was tucked into the gift package, she could tell it would have something to do with pet play, but anything else was a mystery. She felt embarrassed at the thought of doing… dirty things… with Eliana. It was silly to her because she found the older woman incredibly attractive and they got on well when they hung out in casual settings… She just couldn’t picture it in her head, possibly because neither of them had a dominant hair on their heads whereas subs like Gracie and Rugi had that edge to them, that tiny tinge of dominance in their personalities that made it easy for her to fantasise about them. She lifted the contents of the package up, using the tissue paper to hold all of the items together, and carried them out of her room and across the hallway. She knocked gingerly on Eliana’s door.

 

“Come iiiiin.” Eliana’s sweet voice called through the door, permanently in a positive mood. Oletta smiled and pushed into the room. As was always the way when she entered Eliana’s bedroom the fresh smell of nature filled her nostrils and a light breeze ran over her skin. The latina always had her window open and her curtains drawn wide, allowing in as much air and light as possible, she was stood in front of it, watering her long line of potted plants carefully with a miniature jug.

 

When the last pot had had it’s daily dose of water, she turned to take in her visitor, a smile sweeping onto her face upon seeing who it was. Oletta fought a blush but smiled back. Eliana nodded to the bundle in her hand, “You got daddy Aetos’ message?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to see your outfit.”

 

The girls giggled as they both laid out their presents from the Greek dom. Eliana’s set was identical to Oletta’s except for colour, her lingerie and slippers were baby blue instead of pink and her ears and tail black instead of white. “So cute!” She cooed.

 

“Can we try them on now?” Oletta asked nervously.

 

“Sure!” Eliana pulled off her striped crop top and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor, and Oletta had to blink a few times to help her focus on taking off her own dress rather than staring at Eliana’s perfect round breasts. Once they had both slipped into their matching lacy bras, briefs, slippers and see-through slip dresses, they attached each other’s ears and tails.

 

“What do we do with these things?” Oletta asked, holding up her pair of cylindrical pots, both adorned with a large buckle.

 

“They’re cuffs, to cover our hands so we can’t use them.” Eliana explained. “We won’t be able to get them on without help though, we’ll have to just bring them along and let daddy Aetos put them on.” Oletta nodded thoughtfully, she was excited to be trying new things.

 

“You look so pretty.” She whispered.

 

“So do you!” Eliana exclaimed, pulling them both to her floor-length mirror and squishing their faces together. “Look how cute we are!” Oletta laughed. It was hard not to compare their bodies, Eliana tall and Oletta small, Oletta’s eyes light blue and Eliana’s dark brown, Oletta with her shoulder-length black waves and Eliana with her wild brown curls, highlighted with honey, that hung to her mid-back. Eliana’s body was a beautiful mixture of curve and muscle, she had mentioned to Oletta how important exercise and strength building were to her due to her disability, she worked out twice a day when she wasn’t in her chair. Oletta wanted to ask if she could join her in the evenings, her own body was toned with just enough shape but she would love to strengthen her muscles and she didn’t think her usual repetitive cardio would quite cut it any more.

 

“Your curves are amazing, can you show me how to exercise like you?”

 

“Sure, we can be workout buddies!”

 

“I like to go to the gym at night, can I join you when you go late?”

 

“Of course! But you’re always welcome to join me any time!” Oletta smiled up at her new friend gratefully. “Why don’t we go for a quick session now? I need to work my core!”

 

“Oh-Okay!” Eliana gave her another squeeze and began to strip.

 

“Let’s get changed and meet at the gym in ten!”

 

“Right!” Oletta dashed to her own room to get ready.

 

~

 

They knocked on the door of the playroom together, using their free hands. When it opened, neither of them spoke.

 

"Don't you two look adorable!" Sebastian cooed. The pair turned to each other and blinked in confusion.

 

"Ah, did I not mention in my note? Sebastian is joining us this afternoon." Aetos' voice called from inside the room. Both girls grinned and turned back to Sebastian, who had outstretched his arms to them, and threw themselves into a group hug. "Hey! I want in on the cuddle time!" Aetos grumbled jokingly. The girls slipped under Sebastian's arms and ran into the room, straight into their favourite predator's muscular frame.

 

"I'm glad you two seem happy to see me." Chuckled Sebastian as he closed the door of the playroom.

 

When the girls pulled back they both took a couple of moments to peer around the room, still wrapped in Aetos' arms but twisting their bodies to investigate the set-up. The room was smaller than the other playrooms Oletta had been in and it was the first one she had seen with carpet, plush cream carpet miraculously without a single stain. The walls were light pink, soothing rather than garish, and housed an array of matching white furniture with pink decorations: an oversized wooden cot painted white with all shades of pink blankets and pillows stuffed inside, a sparklingly clean (again, oversized) high chair, a large party of stuffed animals, a tall wardrobe, a set of matching trunks, a plastic playhouse and slide tucked in the corner, a set of plush armchairs sat in the centre and a changing table (also oversized) pressed against the wall. One of the trunks had been pulled between the chairs. They placed their hand coverings on the top of the chest and Aetos nodded at them.

 

“We’ll put those on you later.” He said.

 

Sebastian dropped into the armchair to the right with a happy sigh and patted his lap at the girls. Both stepped forward, stopped, giggled and looked back Aetos, unsure of who should stay and who should go. The two men exchanged looks that Oletta couldn't read and shrugged. Aetos tapped the crown of her head,

 

"Eliana, go to daddy." he ordered, pulling Oletta closer to him.

 

"Did you just use eeny-meeny to pick between us?" The taller girl laughed, hopping onto Sebastian's knees and letting her feet dangle.

 

"How else can we make a fair decision?" Aetos laughed heartily, pulling Oletta with him to sit in the adjacent armchair. "We both want you equally!" Eliana twisted, wincing a little, to face Sebastian,

 

"What kind of scene is this going to be, daddy?" she asked.

 

"A soft one, baby." He replied gently, pulling her in closer. Oletta smiled and let her body melt into Aetos' chest, his body was harder than Sebastian's but she didn't mind, it was comforting in a different way. "A mixture of softcore pet play and little play." Aetos smoothed a hand over Oletta's waves, when he reached her shoulders he lifted his hand and started from the top again. Oletta whimpered under the light touch. She peeked over at Eliana, now laying against Sebastian in the same way she was, his hand massaging her lower back in slow circles. "You two have been so good lately, always doing as you're told, no back talk, such a good pair of girls we've gotten ourselves." Aetos grunted in agreement. "So today we're going to spend the afternoon taking care of you." Eliana mumbled something in her adorable soft voice and Oletta had to restrain the 'Aaaw' that almost slipped out. "Well, I'm glad you asked, little one." Sebastian's smile beamed down at Eliana full force. "We were thinking lots of cuddles," The girls 'mmm'd, "a sweet treat," again, 'mmm', "brushing your hair," the girls peeked at each other warily this time but still 'mmm'd. Eliana's hair was wild and curly, tendrils catching on anything they could reach, not the kind of hair that could be brushed dry, and while Oletta's hair was wavy, it was still textured, thick and long. She felt very apprehensive about letting anyone brush her hair, but a man with short, straight hair with no comprehension of the struggles of 2c or 3a hair was more than a little terrifying. At least Aetos had longer hair with a slight curl to it but it still had nothing on the girl’s locks. "maybe some puzzles, definitely lots of stroking, and then a nap in the cot, I'm sure you can both fit..." Eliana gave Oletta an excited grin, she couldn't help but return it, she was looking forward to napping together too.

 

Aetos stood, lifting Oletta with him. “Why don’t you two play with the toys and puzzles we have pulled out while daddy and I finish prepping the other things we need?” He placed her down in front of a pile of boxes containing a selection of puzzles and board games. Eliana hopped up and followed, holding Sebastian’s hand and using his strength to help her lower herself down next to Oletta. They rifled through the collection and chose a one-thousand piece puzzle with the image of a wide variety of different brightly-coloured flowers from carnations to pansies. They poured out the pieces between them and began to organise them by colour.

 

The men pushed the chairs apart and placed a play-mat on the floor between them, then placed a selection of items in the centre including the cuffs, two soft-bristle brushes (much to Oletta’s relief), a pair of matching sippy bottles and a single pink pvc paddle. They squatted in front of their hoard of treasure, watching the girls play side-by-side. Oletta kept glancing back at them as she placed puzzle pieces, it was strange to see them in such casual clothing still. Both girls were still pretty new to The Mansion so it probably wasn’t that strange given that they hadn’t had the chance to partake in a wide range of scenes yet, they were used to seeing the doms to-ing and fro-ing in their formal business-wear. Sebastian wore chinos and Aetos jeans, both in fitted tees.

 

Once the girls finished their puzzle they sat back and admired it for a moment.

 

“Pretty.” Eliana cooed with a smile. “Good job, Oletta!” She put her hand up for a high-five and Oletta slapped it with enthusiasm.

 

“Good girls,” Sebastian called in a sing-song voice. “time to play with us!” The girls giggled and joined them on the play-mat decorated with roads running a maze over it. Aetos grabbed Eliana and dragged her gently across the mat by her waist and up onto his lap, she leant back against him and he picked up her cuffs and took one of her hands, carefully slotting it into the cup and buckling it tightly so she could no longer use her hand. Sebastian did the same with Oletta and soon both girls had both hands covered and immobile.

 

The men picked up the soft bristle brushes and began to run them incredibly lightly over their hair. Oletta shuffled forward a little in Sebastian’s lap, enjoying the stimulation on her scalp, it gave her tingly feelings that sent shivers down her neck. She peeked over at Eliana and had to hold back her giggles at the satisfied expression on the older woman’s face, like a cat being stroked, her eyes half-lidded and a small smile sitting on her lips. Oletta’s eyes began to drift closed too, lost in the comforting tingles. The exhaustion from their hardcore workout earlier finally starting to hit her as she relaxed into his touch. Her muscles ached, especially in her tummy, and she was ready for a nap.

 

The brushing continued and Oletta and Eliana were both dozing happily in their daddy’s laps. So soothing… So soft… She didn’t realise until a firm arm pulled her back, that she had been slumping.

 

“You okay, baby?” Sebastian asked, dropping the brush to pull her against his chest. Oletta’s eyelids fluttered and she fought a yawn.

 

“Yes, daddy… Just sleepy.” Oletta mumbled. Eliana ‘mmm’d in agreement and Oletta cracked her eyes open to peek at her sub-sister who was curling into Aetos like a puppy to it’s mother.

 

“What have you two been up to today that’s got you so worn out?” Aetos’ voice was laced with suspicion.

 

“We are workout buddies!” Eliana giggled.

 

“Workout like at the gym or in bed?” Aetos teased, tickling the latina under her chin and drawing another adorable giggle from her. Oletta’s heart squeezed at the sound.

 

“The gym, silly!” Eliana pulled herself up in his lap and put her covered hands either side of his face. “Although I would never say no to a mattress workout with Oletta, she’s so cute!” Oletta felt her face flush, she was glad to hear Eliana felt the same way she did - she always wanted to do scenes with her fellow subs but she worried some of them might prefer to work alone.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Oletta and gave her a tight hug, putting his lips down to her ear to whisper, “What about you, Oletta?” he placed a soft kiss against her skin. “Don’t feel obliged to agree.”

 

“I feel the same.” She announced proudly, “Eliana is adorable inside and out!” The doms ‘aaaw’d at them and snuggled them in closer.

 

“Well, we’ll have to have a scene where you two can play with each other soon.” Sebastian cooed.

 

“But before you play with each other’s bodies, we want to play first!” Said Aeto, before laying Eliana down on her back and sliding off her slip dress. Sebastian followed suit so the girls were side-by-side in their underwear.

 

The pair began to kiss over their skin, Aetos peppering them over Eliana’s stomach and Sebastian starting from Oletta’s ankles, working up to her knees and slowly but surely up to the line of her underwear. The wet and warm kisses dotted over her sensitive skin and she shivered, letting out a breath with a shudder.

 

“It-It tickles.” She whispered.

 

“Yeah.” Eliana breathed, arching her back just a few degrees when Aetos nipped at her hip. The skin-ship continued all over their bodies, kissing and licking from their foreheads to their feet. The girls giggled and wriggled under their ministrations.

 

Sebastian flipped Oletta onto her stomach to continue feeling his way over her skin with his mouth and Aetos mirrored him with Eliana although as the girls lifted their heads to grin at each other they noticed a shuffle going on behind them as the dominants switched places, Aetos now behind Oletta and Sebastian behind Eliana. Aetos immediately sunk his teeth into Oletta’s butt cheek, causing her to squeal at the combination of pain, pleasure and silliness. She tried to scrabble forward but her bound hands were still an unusual feeling and she couldn’t co-ordinate them to crawl away affectively. She knew Aetos loved a challenge, being the primal dominant of The Mansion, but she wasn’t giving him much of one with her wonky and wobbly attempt at escape. He simply laughed and dragged her back, spreading her thighs and nipping between them. Sebastian was clearly taking a much softer approach with Eliana as she moaned quietly beside her.

 

“If you try to escape… that is what the paddle is for…” Aetos growled, although he sounded far more excited than angry. Oletta, of course, took this as a personal challenge. She once again tried to drag herself forward and away from his wandering hands, grinning wildly as she did. Aetos laughed heartily and grabbed one of her legs with one hand and the bright pink paddle with the others, swiping it down in a quick strike. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark or even make her cry out, just a playful hit to show he was enjoying the struggle.

 

She made a third attempt to wriggle away, this time adopting a frog-style method of spreading her knees and using them to launch her forwards, as usual, she didn’t get very far. Aetos didn’t bother to pull her back this time and simply shuffled forward a little, pressed a large hand down onto her lower back to anchor her down and gave her three light smacks of the paddle in quick succession. She let out soft gasps with each hit, getting more and more aroused.

 

“So naughty, I love it.” Aetos purred, pinching at her slightly stinging cheeks.

 

“I thought we liked good girls?” Teased Sebastian, although Oletta saw he hadn’t bothered to lift his head from where he was sucking at the skin on the back of Eliana’s neck.

 

The older woman reached her hand out and Oletta met it halfway, pressing their covered hands together. “We are good girls!” She said. “Oletta just has a teeny-weeny bit of brat in her…”

 

Oletta giggled, “I like to think that’s one of my best qualities!” she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

 

“It is.” Eliana and Aetos spoke in unison. The primal dom pushed her back down and continued his onslaught of kisses and bites round her shoulder blades. She squirmed a little under the affection.

 

“Does it tickle, little one?” He murmured into her skin.

 

“Yes, daddy.” She replied.

 

“What about this?” His fingers trailed lightly up her sides, ghosting along with just enough touch to tickle. A laugh burst from her chest and she wriggled back and forth.

 

“Yes, daddy!”

 

“And what about now?” He dug his fingers in now, tickling her hard from her hips to her pits. She was hysterical now, giggling and writhing under him, desperately trying to dislodge his fingers. Eliana and Sebastian watched with amusement as the pair struggled, Aetos grinning like a madman as he tickled her mercilessly and Oletta screaming with laughter as she tried to fight him off. Only once she was panting hard and on the brink of tears did he stop his tickle torture and she slumped to the ground, completely drained of energy.

 

“Hmmm… I think they’re nice and tired now.” Sebastian cooed, pulling Eliana up into his lap again. “Time for bottles, some petting and bed time.” Aetos popped the bottle into his pocket, dragged Oletta’s limp form up to him, lifted her in his arms and collapsed into the armchair. Sebastian did the same with Eliana. Both men pulled their bottles out, shifted the girls in their laps until they were curled up properly against them and then pressed the teets to their mouths. Oletta allowed her eyes to slip closed as she took the plastic into her mouth and sucked. She hadn’t been sure what to expect but banana milk definitely wasn’t it. This must have been what they meant by a sweet treat. It was chilled and yummy and Oletta relaxed as she suckled on it, letting her body rest after all the activity of the day. The room was quiet except for their breathing and the sub-sister’s sucking sounds.

 

The calm that fell over her was incredible, this was her favourite part of sub-space, feeling that warmth and safety as she let herself drift away in her dominant’s arms. Aetos’ free hand occasionally stroked along her thigh, cheek or hair, adding yet another level to the soothing atmosphere.

 

When the bottle began to bubble, letting her know without opening her eyes that she was reaching the end of her milk, she was on the brink of of falling completely and utterly asleep. The bottle was pulled from her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and Aetos nuzzled into her cheek with his nose.

 

“Nap-time now, baby.” He murmured. She whined in reply and Eliana mimicked her from her own seat on Sebastian’s lap. Oletta finally cracked her eyes open when Aetos stood and lowered her gently onto the armchair, although now all alone. She pulled herself up lethargically to peer round the side of the chair and watch him.

 

He walked to the other end of the room where the large white wood cot stood. He flicked the latch on the cot and lowered the bars of the cot. Sebastian had left Eliana on his chair and swooped Oletta up into his arms, carrying her over and plopping her on the left side. He went back to scoop up Eliana although he did not immediately return to the bed to place her in it, he first brought his head down to hers to whisper,

 

“If your back hurts, tell us, we don’t mind moving you both to a different bed.”

 

“Okay, daddy.”

 

“I don’t want you pretending to be comfortable for our sakes.”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good girl.” he placed her in the crib beside Oletta and pulled the blankets over them. Oletta rolled over to snuggle into Eliana.

 

“Am I hurting you?” She mumbled into the older woman’s ear. She wasn’t always sure what could cause Eliana pain or problems with her health conditions, she hadn’t worked out the pattern to it yet so for now she would have to be super cautious. Oletta couldn’t imagine what it was like to be disabled, especially so young, but she was determined not to make anything harder for her sub-sister…

 

“No, I like it.” Eliana’s eyes were already closed but she was smiling as she slid her hand back to hold Oletta’s and wrap it around her waist.

 

Aetos lifted the bars up and clicked them back into place, securing them in bed. Sebastian stood over them and brushed his fingers over their cheeks.

 

“The next hour is nap time, if we hear any noises or messing around we will have to punish you, do you understand, babies?” He tucked a curl around Eliana’s ear and she keened.

 

“Yes, daddy.” They said in unison.

 

“Good girls, we’ll be leaving the baby monitor in here so if you’re good the next time you should see us is when it’s time to get up.” He pressed the power button on a small white baby monitor and it lit up with a soft green glow to show all was quiet in the room. “Good night, babies.” Sebastian whispered.

 

“Good night, daddy.” They replied.

 

“Good night, girls.” Said Aetos, pausing to pull their blankets up higher before following to the door.

 

“Good night, daddy.” They repeated. The light was dimmed and eventually switched off.

 

“Night, Eli.” Oletta placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

 

“Nighty-night, Oletta.”


End file.
